LOCATIONS
SHELL DISTRICTS ' ---- '''Israfel District: ' The residential district of the Messiah Sphere. The layout is loosely copied from the old city of Venice, complete with the canals, and though it has evolved into an atmosphere not unlike steampunk, this district still retains it's Venician charm. While it's considered a residential area, Israfel has a spattering of churches and small shops, grocery stores and the like. Though no store is large, and no where near in number comparing to Xaphan District. Israfel has several areas, known as: #'Prima ': A third class area with the most crowded buildings and cheapest living. This area contains the ghetto as well as the hostels new arrivals are allowed to stay in for the first month of arrival. #'''Alter: Lower middle class area. A comfortable and safer place to live with many children and families. #'Tertius': A fishing focused community, with many ships and fishing vessels and smaller, more spaced out homes. Has a large marketplace. #'Quartus': The centre of Israfel, with many one bedroom or studio apartments and the largest amount of shops and businesses. More expensive then Alter. #'Quintus': Upper Middle class area. Many larger apartments and creative parks. Finding full home/buildings is easier then Alter or Tertius, but far more expensive. #'Sextus': Upper class area. Full of mansions and much more open space. Smallest area. Because the Israfel and Orifiel districts are on the outer shell of the Messiah Sphere, they do not rotate like the band districts and Eden. Along evenly spaced lines about a 2 miles apart, two-story-house sized gears rotate the land clockwise, pushing through its ocean bodies. Only half of the gear is visible at any time, and completely invisible when passing under water, and do not disturb any of the buildings, though you probably should not sleep on one of the track lines lest you wish to be caught up in the gears. Access to the Pistis Sophia can be found through the several large churches spread out across the city. The Israfel District is separated from the Orifiel District by a wall that surrounds the city and keeps the beasties of the wild OUT. The city is bisected by the Trsiel river, which is usally heavily lined with gondolas and small vessels and water taxis. Orifel District: The wild district of the Messiah Sphere . Full of animals from every world that has been destroyed, it is a basic menagerie of creatures, all learning to cope with living with each other, as the other more sentient refugees are. If you can think of it, it probably exists here in Orifel, though in far less numbers then one might hope. Even dangerous monsters are allowed free roam here, so investigating outside the Israfel District gates is very dangerous, but worth it to those who want to see the beauty of this wooded district. The forest contains a huge lake known as Lake Silmai. ---- BAND DISTRICTS ''' ---- '''Xaphan: The Industrial/Business district , steam can be seen rising from this band constantly, that settle and create the clouds that shade the band districts and Eden from view of the Shell districts. Every store and job one could think of can be found crowded upon this band. Though everything is powered by, you guessed it, steam. Even your most complicated mecha can be created here, though its internal power source might be a little different from your original world. Xaphan District rotates counter clockwise, and on a different axis then Eden and the shell districts. On the inside of the Xaphan band, one may find spots of what the residents call Mammon District, parts of the black market that hide away on the underside of the band districts, stuck there by small pockets of artificial gravity. Cameal: The Carnival/Recreational district . Like the other band district, steam pours from the band, powering the different rides and other sources of amusement for the refugees of Messiah sphere, and its visitors. Bars and clubs and carnivals and restaurants crowd this band like an eternal party, music and lights filling the streets, and the air about Cameal District. It is a playground that caters to all ages and all types, from the most innocent to the least. Be careful where you bring your children, one can easily find themselves in a section of Cameal that they'd rather not be. Cameal District rotates clockwise, and on a different axis then Eden and the Shell Districts. On the inside of the Cameal band, one may find spots of what the residents call Mammon District, parts of the black market that hide away on the underside of the band districts, stuck there by small pockets of artifical gravity. ---- CENTER PLANET ---- Eden: The garden planet that rotates counter clockwise, in the center of the Messiah Sphere. Full of rivers and streams and gardens and flowering and fruit filled trees and plants. Eden is like its name sake, a paradise that only residents of the Messiah Sphere can enjoy. While much of the produce provided to the sphere is gathered off ship, quite a bit of the fruits and vegetables and teas are grown here. ---- OTHER LOCATIONS ---- Mithra Chamber: The chamber in which every refugee finds itself after being plucked from space. The Mithra chamber reduces the crystal prison the refugee is trapped in, and assigns a number code to that person, before releasing them into the Messiah Sphere. The chamber itself is rather creepy looking, hundreds of red lights surrounding the tube the person is set in. The Mithra Chamber is also used in case of crystal relapse, to return the refugee to a state that they can return to normal life. It is also said that with enough work and coaxing, the Mithra Chamber can be used to restore 'life.' 'Pistis Sophia: ' The whole ship, surrounding the Messiah Sphere. It's manned by a varied crew, who's purpose in life is the collection and preservation of endangered species. i.e. you. These sections of Pistis Sophia are not normally opened to the refugees of the Messiah Sphere, though when one has debt to work off, or a planet to work on, they may find themselves called out of the sphere. 'Mammon District: ' Not a physical whole district per say, it is the black market that has sprung up in the Messiah Sphere, catering to the more dark personalities and needs. Its most prominent locations are the underbellies of the band districts, in pockets of discreetly hidden buildings and the like, generating their own gravity. Everywhere else the gravity of Eden will draw one off the band and falling to the garden planet, or the band beneath it. It's illegal to barter or trade inside these institutions, and the prices are normally sky high, though in reality if there's something you want and cant find elsewhere, it can be collected here. If you're willing to give up an arm and a leg of course